Pure Morning
by Inkcharm
Summary: One-Shot, Fluff, G A peek at Kei's and Sho's morning routine with each other.


**Title:** Pure Morning  
**Author: **Inkcharm  
**Summary:** A peek at Kei's and Sho's morning routine with each other.  
**Warnings:** sugary-sweet fluff  
**Disclaimer:** The movie "Moon Child" does not belong to me, nor do its characters or anything related to it. I make no profit out of this story, it is written merely for fun and entertainment of other fans.  
**Part:** 1/1

* * *

**Pure Morning**

These days the sun was never up just yet when Sho awoke. It might seem unusual at first glance, seeing that he wasn't the most active person. In fact not too many months ago he would have gladly slept in until something much closer to noon. That habit changed overnight when he and Kei had stopped dancing around each other. The events were a hazy, happy blur, but the one thing he remembered more than clearly was the first tentative touch of soft, perfect lips on his. That jolt through his whole body and the feel of Kei's smile against his mouth as they both fumbled with where to put their hands and how to bend towards each other and how to tilt their heads without clashing their teeth. It had been an amazing kiss despite or maybe because of all the nervousness and insecurity.

Recalling that first, simple touch of lips upon trembling lips was the first thing Sho consciously did every morning. He would reach up to run his thumb over his lower lip and then he'd turn around to gaze at Kei's side of the bed.

This particular morning Kei was not there and Sho's smile broadened. As strange as it seemed, he was always glad not to wake up with Kei in his bed. It meant the vampire had gone out to feed earlier.

With a small smile Sho stretched, just like he did every morning. Then he rolled over until he could press his face into the pillow Kei occupied when asleep, inhaling the vampire's scent. A few seconds passed. Thirty seconds to be precise; it never took longer than that until he could feel the mattress dipping under another body's weight. A single kiss was pressed to his neck, lingering just a bit longer than strictly necessary; the daily call to come and get his breakfast. When Kei moved out of the room just as silently as he had entered it, he left the door open. A moment later the smell of fresh coffee tickled Sho's nostrils, pulling him from the comforting warmth of their bed.

Sho figured it was perfectly normal for couples to have their little morning rituals, though he doubted anyone's mornings went like his. Still he would not exchange them for all the wealth in the world. There was nothing more valuable to him than the time between him waking up and Kei going to sleep.

With his eyes still half-closed Sho stumbled into the kitchen. Getting up early and really waking up were two entirely different things to him, and getting both states of existence onto the same level took some time. Kei stood at the counter, his backside the first glimpse of him Sho caught each morning. Without a word he wrapped his arms around the vampire's middle and pulled their bodies flush against each other. Kei made a small noise of protest as usual and was ignored. Instead Sho pressed his lips to the pale neck exactly three times – that was how long it took Kei to pour a cup of steaming coffee and hand it to Sho. The human accepted the drink with one hand – the other stayed wrapped tightly around Kei's middle – and sipped.

Kei's coffee was always perfect, but never the same. As though he could read his lover's mind the coffee was just as hot and strong as Sho needed it that particular morning. He knew his coffee would be different tomorrow, adapted to his mood the following morning. Kei, who was ever unchanging in so many things, treasured each tiny change in Sho's mood and enjoyed adapting to it in whatever way he could, be it in bed or through the coffee they shared.

Which reminded Sho of something. Carefully he put the cup down and used his now free hand to tilt Kei's face up to his. They shared a kiss, coffee-flavoured and simple, just their mouths resting against each other. The kiss was neither driven by lust nor need. They were one, with or without any particular physical contact. Their morning kiss was a greeting, souls brushing against each other with no ulterior motives. Both lovers smiled at each other when they separated. This was what woke Sho up for real every morning.

Coffee, kiss, and sure enough Kei lit a cigarette next. The vampire moved one hand over Sho's arms encircling his waist, inhaled and exhaled exactly three times and finally pushed his cigarette between his lover's lips. He received a gentle squeeze as a sign of gratitude and returned his attention to the counter.

Sho watched in silence as Kei prepared his breakfast. It was the only meal he ever allowed his lover to lay his hands upon since it did not involve recipes, stoves, cooking pots or anything else usually involved with cooking that would lead to disaster when combined with the mysterious ways in which Kei's mind tended to work.

Slowly a warm hand crept under the loose shirt Kei was wearing. The touch ghosted across the vampire's pale skin. After a moment a second hand joined its brother and both lovers sighed. These touches were Sho's gift to Kei every morning. The shorter man enjoyed this, feeling warmth spread through him. Just a simple touch, one hand travelling upwards until it rested above his silent heart, and the other hand's fingers splayed across his flat stomach. He could feel Sho's heartbeat through the man's skin and for a moment lost himself in the illusion that both their hearts were alive.

As usual Kei allowed himself to enjoy the closeness before he gently patted one of the hands under his shirt as indication that breakfast was ready. When Sho failed to do more than put his chin on the vampire's shoulder, Kei rolled his eyes, kissed his cheek and started feeding him. He did it every morning. Once Sho's hand disappeared under his shirt, Kei could be sure there was no way to coax them out for something as simple as food. Such a child. Such a sweetheart.

So every morning Kei would lean back against Sho and turn his head until he could gently bite an earlobe before he fed his lover with the dignity only someone madly in love could ever possess. Every few bites they shared another kiss on the mouth, cheek, jaw or neck – never on the nose, though, because Sho had learned the hard way that Kei did not do well with those.

Which didn't mean that he did not kiss, bite or lick Kei's nose whenever he managed to get close enough without the vampire catching on. Their mornings though were spent without any playful bickering and bantering.

When Sho finally licked first his own and then Kei's lips thoughtfully they shared a deep look. Thoughts travelled from a blue gaze to moss coloured ones, emotions bound by lashes, communication in the blink of an eye. Still hungry? I'm fine. You haven't showered. I don't want to let go. I'm growing tired. I love you. That's beside the point.

They smiled and Sho allowed Kei to turn around and wrap his arms tightly around the taller man. Green eyes kept drifting closed and Sho knew that their morning was drawing to a close. The sun was coming up, calling to Kei and fed or not, the vampire would not be able to resist her call that much longer.

It was time to go to bed. They had gone through almost all their morning rituals. There was just one thing left to do.

Sho always took his time undressing Kei after breakfast. And each morning he could see the amusement dancing in his lover's eyes as he was being cherished again and again in this innocent way. They didn't kiss during this part of the ritual, mainly because this was not about sex. Together they slipped under the covers Sho had left only recently. But just as he knew Kei's eyes would cloud over soon with the need to sleep he also knew he himself would not fall asleep. Not in the morning. Never in the morning.

Sho took a deep breath when they had settled in bed. This moment was special.

Every morning at this point Kei would be at peace with himself and the world. He would shed all trouble for a moment and his eyes would shine with a light that was clouded by dark thoughts most of the time. Lovingly Sho pushed Kei's hair back and they shared a final kiss, long and soft. This was true bliss for them, something far more intimate than making love. Soft touches and warm lips, sleepy eyes and tired smiles, cuddling in bed between waking and sleeping. Sho would stay and watch Kei drift off and only leave his side when the vampire was fast asleep to wake him much later. Both lovers were always careful to grant each other the rest they needed. But sleep was still a few minutes away for Kei. He was still resisting the sun's call to hold Sho's gaze just a bit longer.

It was the same each morning. Sho would wake up early and pretend to sleep so that Kei would wake him with a kiss to the neck. Kei would make him coffee, kiss him and share his cigarette. Then he would prepare breakfast and pretend it annoyed him that Sho would rather cuddle than feed himself. They would enjoy each other's closeness for a while before Sho would take his lover to bed and watch him fall asleep. Only then would he allow himself to start his own day for real. It was the same every morning. It was perfect.

They didn't talk during their routine. There was no need for words, but a few of them were whispered in their bedroom, always held back until the point were Kei was drifting off. No "I love you" and no "See you in a few hours", no "thank you" and certainly no "Stay with me". Just two heartfelt wishes.

"Have a nice day, Sho."

"Sweet dreams, Kei."

* * *

The End


End file.
